Within conventional vehicles, the manufacturer of the vehicle door includes attaching an armrest substrate to other structural portions of the vehicle door. These attachments are typically designed to resist side impact loads so that the armrest substrate does not become detached from the remainder of the vehicle door. Additionally, the attachment methods that engage the armrest substrate to the vehicle door have sufficient integrity so that significant breakage does not occur during impact conditions.